eftgsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dilraj
Dilraj Pansi is a main character and agntoagnoist in EFTGS season 1-3. Dilraj is one of the most vile characters in EFTGS he is one of the main characters in the show. his antics involve making fun of weaker kids, sabotaging projects made by other students and rapping. DIlraj has a hate for down syndrome kids and other disabled people as revealed in the best of Dilraj Pansi video. Dilraj is jordans best freind in season 1 and 2 but at the end of season 2 he starts to become more apart from Jordan a falling out if you will. Dilraj is famous for his rap agesnts andrew and his rants about down syndromes. Dilraj is also known to masterbat to Megan fox who he has a crush on. Dilraj is also known for being called fat and made fun. this was done as revenge for the down syndromes who where made fun of by Dilraj. Dilraj was so popular a music album was made about him by Jordan Before EFTGS Before EFTGS Dilraj and Jordan where enemy's at aldershot but when dilraj heard he was going to robert batmen with jordan, ben and josh dilraj learned he had to make freinds with them or robert batmen would be hell. he had no choice but to be friends with a old enemy. Season 1 Dilraj is jordans best friend and Justin melees rival and enemy. in this season dilraj is the main center of attention and the main mascot of EFTGS. Dilraj as said before spends most of his time conducting his evil plans and antics. Dilraj is most famous for the Dilraj Roast video where he roasts Josh mackinze this back fires like most of his plans do but is a great example of his antics Season 2 Dilraj is back and better then before now having more friends with new characters such as haseeb khan and others he is now epic and more mature. unfortunate him and Jordan have more fights and anime battles than before and he has a rivalry with Jordan Bridgeman. they fight in Jordan and josh Trash RBHS. Jordan york and Dilraj however have more of a freiemey relationship at the end of the season where Jordan roasts the heck out of dilraj in the boys changing room after swimming in gym class. In the final episode dilraj is chased by darsee after he and josh mackinze lock him in the schools freezer. Season 3 Dilraj has least apprences in this season and only appers in one episode witch is sexy car wash where him and carson fight. Dilraj is less of a jerk to jordan now. DIlraj aknlockges him now. After the season is over Dilraj goes back to aldershot high school becasue he manged to get in applied classes. Dilraj then gets in a helicopter crash and is premussed dead until its revealed in season 4 that he lived. Trivia Dilraj is the most famous character in EFTGS Dilrajs voice used to sound like jordans voice so much in season 1 that people got Jordan and dilraj mixed up in the message to evy from aldershot video everyone thought dilraj was jordan at some points similar to the Dilraj Roast.